AladdIchigo
by Omness
Summary: Ichigo is a street rat with higher ambitions. When he manages to obtain a lamp that contains a genie, his wish of becoming a shinigami comes true. Now he is free to fall in love with the Princess Orihime. But he is not the only one vying for her.
1. The Story Begins

**Author's Note:** I would suggest imagining the song "Arabian Nights" playing throughout throughout the chapter in the background. It's playing softly of course, don't want to drown out your thoughts.

Italicized words are lyrics. and I don't not own Aladdin or Bleach.

**Chapter One**

**The Story Begins**

It was dark, as it always is in Hueco Mundo. To most it was the usual and had no effect on them. Hours were spent as if there were a sunup and a sundown. Today was different though, today there was a sandstorm. Generally, sandstorms don't affect anybody's activities, but this time, it drove everyone inside. Sort of like a bad thunderstorm, or a tornado.

* * *

Sliding open a door, the shopkeeper entered the back of his shop and sighed. With a few steps he reached his chair and plopped into it. "How noisy." He lamented.

To block out the commotion he escaped from, the shopkeeper fiddled with the radio. After getting the volume just right he settled back in his chair, pulled down his hat and dozed off. All the while the radio played.

_Oh I come from a land_

_From a faraway place_

_Where the caravan camels roam_

_Where they cut off your ear_

_If they don't like your face_

_It's barbaric, but hey—it's home!_

_When the wind's from the east _

_And the sun's from the west_

_And the sand in the glass is right_

_Come on down,_

_Stop on by_

_Hop a carpet and fly_

_To another Arabian night!_

_Arabian nights_

_Like Arabian days_

_More often than not_

_Are hotter than hot_

_In a lot of good ways_

_Arabian nights_

'_Neath Arabian moons_

_A fool off his guard_

_Could fall and fall hard_

_Out there on the dunes._

A bell chimed as you walked in the door. The silence that followed felt eerie after the raging storm of wind and sand.

You were surprised when you first saw the shop so far from civilization. "What was it doing here?" you thought, "It's a long way from the city of Las Noches." And after a pause, "Why is there a candy store when most souls don't eat?" Regardless, you decided entering would be the best way to get out of the wind.

The candy shop did not in fact, sell only candy. There were shelves that lined the sides of the store full of trinkets. Another glance around the shop revealed the shopkeeper dozing behind the counter. His feet were propped up and looked like they would lose their clogs at any minute.

Deciding you would rather not be seen when the shopkeeper wakes up, you wandered over to the shelves. Examining the items, you were impressed by the variety. Unfortunately, you had very little money.

"Welcome to our humble store~~~" A man's voice sang out behind you.

Turning around you were surprised to see the shopkeeper wide awake and holding a paper fan in front of his face.

"Hello beloved customer! Could I interest you in some soul candy? Perhaps a Mod Soul? How about some contacts? Guaranteed to improve your vision! Get them while they're still fresh!"

Taken aback by the exuberance of the shopkeeper you stammered, "N-n-no thanks. Just looking, I'll go now." As you turned to leave the shopkeeper placed a hand on your shoulder, stopping you. There was a wicked glint in his eye.

"I see simple trinkets won't interest you, but I believe I have something that will. Wait here." As he turned around his green robes swished around him. You stared at the green cloak; the design at the bottom reminded you of something. Trying to think of where you had seen it before and the threat in the man's 'wait here' had you rooted to the spot.

After a few minutes the shopkeeper came back. His fan was gone, and replacing it was a lamp. It was not elegant, but it looked like it had once been grand. The handle and the top of the cover were silver, but the body and spout were black. Small bangs and dents covered the lamp, testimony to the many years it had suffered.

"That's it?" you guffawed, "A dirty lamp? Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Ah, but it is not the outside, but the inside, that counts." The shopkeeper chided gently, "This lamp changed a young man's life forever. It started with a dark man, with dark intentions."

And just like that, you were spellbound.

* * *

**Author Interaction Time! **Did you figure out who the shopkeeper is?


	2. The Plot Begins

Chapter Two

The Plot Begins

_There wasn't much difference between Hueco Mundo's night and day. But if you have lived there long enough you might notice the slightest change in light when night came around. Then again, your eyes could be fooling you._

A pair of shadows stood out on the sands of Hueco Mundo. The shadows belonged to two men, whose clothing blended with the white sand. The taller figure wore power around him like a cloak. His wavy hair was brushed away from his face, clearly showing a slight smile that never left his lips. His was a figure used to respect

The second man held the reins to their horses and was a subordinate to the first man. His aura was one that would make little children cry, the slanted eyes on his face giving him the look of a snake.

"He is late." The taller man said aloud.

"I'm sure he'll be he soon." The second man replied.

A horse came riding up to the pair, astride it was a man dressed in black. His hair stuck up in an afro, making him easily recognizable. He was a horrible thief, but good enough to get what the men wanted.

The thief jumped off his horse and smiled apologetically, "Sorry for being late."

"I take it you have it?" The taller man questioned.

The thief, whose working name was Afro, pulled out a small trinket. It was a half of a butterfly colored a deep red. "Of course."

"Wonderful." The man praised as he reached for the butterfly.

Afro quickly retracted his hand, "Nuh-uh, what about my reward?"

In a flash the man holding the horses had a sword against the thief's throat.

"Hand it over or your head parts from your shoulders." The man stated smiling. Instead of a sword, Afro felt like there was something wrapping around his neck instead, the thief gulped, "Y-yes, forgive me." He stammered.

The superior man waved the subordinate away from the thief's throat after taking the butterfly from Afro's hands. Pulling out the other half of the butterfly from his pocket he reassured the thief, "Don't worry, you'll soon get your just reward." Then he pushed the two pieces of butterfly together.

Instantly, the butterfly let loose a red glow and flew off faster than any normal insect.

"After it!" the leader commanded.

All three of them were gone, following the red trail of the butterfly on their horses.

After a short chase, the butterfly split in two and plunged into the white sand. With a roar of wind a masked face rose from the sand, its eyes glowed a bright red.

"At last," the superior triumphed, "The Cave of Wonders." Without getting off his horse he spoke sharply to the thief, "Remember, brink me the lamp and the rest is yours."

Afro disembarked from his horse and slowly approached the mask made of sand. He jumped when the mask opened its mouth, but continued on.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The cave roared, surprising the thief, who scrambled back.

Looking back at the two men for encouragement, which he didn't get, Afro answered, "K-k-Kurumadani Zennosuke!"

"Know this," the dune uttered, "Only one may enter here, whose worth lies within. A diamond… in the rough."

The thief turned towards the men again.

"Go on." The leader intoned.

With hesitance Afro took a few steps into the open maw of the cave and waited anxiously. When nothing happened he chuckled at his foolishness and prepared to go in farther.

But before he could take one step the mask howled once more and slammed his mouth shut, keeping Afro from escaping

The cave was slowly becoming nothing once more, "Seek thee out," it rumbled, "the diamond in the rough."

All that was left of the cave was the two pieces of butterfly.

"Well isn't that just interestin'?" The white-haired man said.

"Yes, we must find this," the man smiled, savoring the next words, "diamond in the rough."


	3. The Main Character is Introduced

**Author's Note: I have two things to say. First, there will be a character change in chapter two (Ulquiorra got pushed aside by another guy) You don't have to reread it when I manage to change it, I just wanted to warn so you're not confused in later chapters. Second, expect slower updates since school has started for me.**

**I don't own Aladdin, or Bleach.  
**

Chapter Three

The Main Character is introduced

"Stop thief!" A blue haired guard called, "I'll have your hands for a trophy!"

Ichigo stopped at the edge of the roof and looked behind him. "Grimmjow sure is peppy this morning." He spoke aloud. "After all, it's only a loaf of bread."

Stuffing the loaf of bread into his T-shirt Ichigo jumped off the building. To break his fall he grabbed a hold of a clothesline strung between two houses, which snapped as soon as his weight hit it.

With an "Umph" Ichigo landed on the ground, clothes fluttering around him. "Did that distract them?" he wondered.

"There he is!"

"You won't get away so easily!" several white-clad guards shouted.

Ichigo shrugged, "Guess not."

Throwing on a disguise, to cover his orange hair, Ichigo rushed over to a pair of his friends.

A guard's call rang out, "You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll soon find him."

The closer of the two, a short woman, spoke, "I see you've woken up on the wrong side of the law, Ichigo."

Then the muscle man behind her voiced his piece, "You want some help Ichigo?"

"Naw, I got it."

Just then a hand grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and turned him around, forcing him to face an angry guard.

"I've finally caught you." Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo mumbled to himself, "Then again, maybe not." Before smashing his head against Grimmjow's nose, then taking off.

As he was running, something thumped onto his shoulder.

"Geez!" the toy lion shouted, "Can you not get in trouble for one day?"

Ignoring the stuffed animal, Ichigo avoided the swing of a guard's sword. Then took off in a different direction

_Gotta keep,_

_ One jump ahead of the breadline_

_ One swing ahead of the sword_

_I steal only what I can't afford_

_ (That's everything!)_

Ichigo had to dodge several more guards before he managed to scramble up a building.

"Man, these guys are everywhere!" Kon complained from his shoulder, "Can't they have at least one pretty lady?"

_One jump ahead of the lawmen_

_ That's all, and that's no joke_

Taking off his disguise, Ichigo threw it out above the guards then ran along the tops of the buildings.

Insults come flying up after the guards thoroughly neutralized the disguise.

"Riffraff!"

"Street rat!"

"Scoundrel!"

And after a frustrated guard threw his sword in the direction of the roof, "Take that!"

Ichigo peeked up over the building opposite the one he climbed up. "It's just a little snack!" he shouted, which was quickly followed by a volley of projectiles from the guards.

Grimmjow's orders roared over the commotion "Rip him open! But make sure he stays alive, for I will give him the killing blow."

To dodge the weapons, Ichigo swung into the window of the building he was on.

_I can take a hint_

_ Gotta face the facts_

_ You're my only partner Kon_

The room he landed in was filled with large-breasted beauties.

"Ah! This must be heaven!" Kon launched himself at one of the women but was quickly knocked down.

"Hello handsome." A dark skinned woman came up to Ichigo and started cuddling him.

Pushing her away he grabbed Kon and held him up as a barrier against the woman. "I better be going." Ichigo rushed the words out, taking several steps back and falling out the window.

_Oh, it's sad that Ichigo's hit the bottom_

_ He's become a one-man rise in crime_

_ I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got'em_

Ichigo managed to land safely, and quickly blended into a large crowd watching a bunch of street performers. He repeated to himself a mantra that his fellow street rats grinded into his head, "Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat."

Soon, his mind wandered off as he wondered why he and only a few of his friends ever felt hungry. It wasn't uncommon for those who were rich to buy food just to show they had money to waste, but those who were poor could never afford such "luxuries."

Just in time, Ichigo come out of his reverie to see the guards slowly surrounding him.

With no where to go he hatched a plan.

Not pausing to think about his decision Ichigo rushed into the group of street performers, causing them to fall and run into the crowd.

Using the chaos, Ichigo slipped by the guards unnoticed.

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_

_ One skip, ahead of my doom_

_ Next time gonna use a nom de plume_

A guard who was not standing in the crowd spotted Ichigo as he ran past, and called his fellow officers attention to him.

_One jump ahead of the hit man_

_ One hit ahead of the flock_

_ I think I'll take a stroll around the block._

Ichigo only managed to get a little ways away before he was surrounded again, and being forced against a door.

With a BAM the door burst open and out came a man with dreadlocks and a ridiculous outfit.

"I'll protect you boy!" he shouted.

With a tumble the teen ended up next to Grimmjow. Standing up the orange-haired thief put his arm around him.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Otherwise we'd get along," Ichigo told him.

"Wrong!" Grimmjow yelled, swinging his fist towards the teen's head, but he was already gone. "After him!" The head guard ordered.

What proceeded next was a race. With Ichigo winning if he managed to escape or Grimmjow winning if he captured the thief.

Things were starting to look desperate for our protagonist. Guards were appearing out of nowhere, blocking his ways of escape and causing him to be trapped on the third floor of a warehouse.

_One jump ahead of the hoof beats_

_One hop ahead of the hump_

_One trick ahead of disaster_

_They're quick, but I'm much faster_

Spotting a carpet, Ichigo grabbed it and ran towards the window.

"You're not seriously planning on jumping!" Kon shrieked.

_Here goes, better throw my hand in_

_Wish me happy landin'_

_All I gotta do is jump!_

The guards were closing in on Ichigo. There was no way out, except the window.

Making sure Kon was holding on tight, he gripped the carpet in both hands and jumped out the window.

Using the carpet as a parachute he managed to get far away from the guards and land softly.

After waiting for the guards to stop looking for him, Ichigo called out, "All right, it's safe."

Once he said that, two preteen girls come out from behind several garbage cans.

"Sorry it took so long," Ichigo apologized softly, "but I managed to get you some bread."

Reaching into his shirt he pulled out the loaf of bread which, through the power of plot holes, still looked fresh-baked, and gave it to the brown-haired girl to split, while the other girl stood over her sister protectively.

"I still don't see why you have to go around feeding every hungry looking street urchin." Kon complained, "You should be lucky that as a stuffed animal I have no need to… Hey! Are you listening?"

In fact, Ichigo was not listening; he was watching a parade that had started in the street.

The parade was very elegant, with exotic animals; anything that's not a hollow was considered exotic, and many fireworks that lit the ever dark sky.

While he was watching the parade he overheard a snatch of conversation.

"On his way to the palace I suppose."

"Another shinigami suitor for the princess."

On a white horse came the shinigami. He was tall, with stylized tattoos replacing his eyebrows and reached up into his hairline, which was red and stuck out of his ponytail like a flame.

He was quite an impressive sight to the common folk of Hueco Mundo. But in truth the shinigami was in a bad mood. His career as lieutenant had reached its peak, yet here he was trying to marry a girl to get a position he didn't even want. If only her father wasn't a captain he could've refused.

It was in such a state that he responded to two kids running in front of his horse.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted, catching the sheathed sword that the shinigami was about to bring down, "If I was as high up as you I could earn some manners!"

Frustrated that his attack was blocked by a normal spirit, and that he couldn't fight with him the shinigami pushed him down. "Watch what you say you worthless riff raff, or you'll soon be digging your own grave." He retorted. Promptly the shinigami trotted towards the palace.

"Why you!" Ichigo threatened and charged after him, but by the time he caught up, the shinigami was safely inside palace gates.

"I'm not worthless." The teen spoke to empty air.

"Lighten up Ichigo; you should ignore arrogant people like that." Kon tried to cheer him up, but it didn't work.

With a hanging head, Ichigo headed home.

_Riffraff, street rat_

_ I don't buy that_

Ichigo lived in a tired looking house. It leaned over and looked like it was waiting to fall over and sleep. He didn't mind though, as long as it kept out the sand, he was happy.

_If only they'd look closer _

_Would they see a poor boy? No sirree_

In the attic of the house, there was a broken part of the roof covered with a piece of cloth.

Pulling down the cloth, Ichigo stared at the Palace of Las Noches. "Well Kon, we're home"

"And some home it is." Kon mumbled sarcastically. Jumping down from Ichigo's shoulder he landed on a pile of old blankets that made their bed.

Ichigo sat down on the bed, "Some day," he murmured, "We'll live a life better than this one. Where there's no worrying if you'll get enough food to fill your stomach."

With that he fell asleep, gazing at the dome of Las Noches.

_They'd find out, there's so much more to me._

_

* * *

_**Author Interaction! There are six Bleach characters that appear in this chapter that go unnamed. Can you name them in the order that they appear?** **Oh, and the guy on the horse doesn't count, because his name will be said in the next chapter.**_  
_


	4. The Love Interest and Evil Plots

**Author's Note: andIJDC guessed the right characters. **

**I don't own Bleach or Aladdin  
**

**Chapter Four**

**The Love Interest and Evil Plots**

_Hueco Mundo's royalty is not in fact, that. Shinigami assigned to work in the world of hollows are considered part of a fourteenth squad. The captain of the squad rules over Las Noches. In joke, someone said that the captain was like a sultan, since his word was law, and the title stuck._

_._

The palace was quite peaceful. There were soft sounds of water coming in from the garden, a pleasant smell of cooking, and above it all, the sky dome shined a brilliant blue.

Sitting comfortably in his chair the Sultan was blissfully ignoring his duties. Yes, it was a wonderful day.

A door slamming open shattered the peace.

"I've had it!" A red-haired shinigami raged, storming through the throne room, he passed the Sultan.

"Ah, Renji, how did it go?" He asked casually.

"Despicable! Not only did that dragon bite me, but no way am I going to marry a girl that's barely 17!"

The Sultan raised an eyebrow, he saw no bite mark on the shinigami, but as Renji stomped away he suppressed a toothy grin at the color of the enraged man's underwear.

Once the shinigami was gone the Sultan placed his hands in his sleeves and headed towards the garden.

"Orihime, Oh Orihime!" The Sultan called as he reached the garden. But instead of finding Orihime he encountered a very angry looking young dragon.

"Hello Tatsuki." The Sultan said, patting the dragon on the head, "I see that you shooed off another suitor."

Tatsuki snorted in satisfaction.

A girl's voice come from the fountain in the dragon's defense, "Tatsuki was just playing with him." She then wrapped her arms around the dragon's head, her long red hair falling down to cover them, "You were just playing with that grumpy old shinigami." She said in a childish voice.

"Ahem," The Sultan interrupted the cuddly moment, and sat down on the edge of the fountain. He leaned back on his hands, making sure his long blond hair didn't get into the water.

The garden wasn't fancy by anyone's standards except Hueco Mundo's. It contained several imported flowers contained in pots and a single tree. But what made it fantastic to the people of Hueco Mundo was the fountain. It was one of the two sources of drinkable water in Hueco Mundo. An underground lake was the other

"Do I really have to marry someone just so they can become Sultan, Shinji-papa?" Orihime asked.

"It's the only way I can make sure you've taken care of when I am officially promoted." Shinji said, and then started to clean his ear with his pinky before continuing, "And anyone who manages to capture my sweet Orihime's heart is obviously worthy to become Sultan. So why not kill two birds with one stone?" He flicked the gunk of his finger.

Orihime got up and walked over to the only tree in the garden and stared up at its green foliage.

"I just don't like being forced into this." She explained, "Wouldn't having your vice-captain take over be the most logical idea?"

"Aizen?" Shinji seemed startled by this idea, "He has his hands full with the Arrancar Guard," then quieter he mentioned, "I don't trust him."

"Couldn't you find someone that can be Sultan and take care of me, without having to marry him?" Orihime said wistfully then turned around and walked towards the fountain. "It's just that I've never done anything on my own. I don't really have any friends besides Tatsuki and I've never even been outside the palace walls!" she exclaimed.

Shinji stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to consol her. "You have to understand, it's dangerous outside of the palace. Not all the souls out there are friendly, not to mention a higher risk of getting attacked by a hollow."

"It has to be better than being locked up in here!" she protested, "Besides, you've told me that there is very little chance of breaking through the shield that protects Las Noches from hollows."

"You'll just have to trust that it's better in here than out there." He squeezed her shoulder once more and then left.

Orihime watched him go, and as she did, a plan began to form in her mind.

* * *

The Sultan was draped over his chair again. In one hand he held a white skull-like mask, while the other was propped under his chin. He seemed to be studying the mask intently.

"Orihime," he sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" Shinji looked up, "What do you think I should do Aizen?"

"You're asking me for family advice?" Aizen asked sardonically.

Neither seemed surprised at the sudden appearance of Aizen and his right hand man, or that Shinji had noticed them.

"Sure, why not." Shinji said apathetically.

"Well," Aizen paused as he seemed to consider something, "I know a certain type of kido that could help you find a person suitable for marrying your daughter."

"Then you should hop to it, I'm going to need all the help I can get on this."

"It's not so simple." Aizen continued, "I would require a powerful object to cast the spell, such as the hogyoku you bear."

"This old thing?" Shinji pulled on a chain around his neck, revealing a small black blob trapped in a thick crystal, "Are you sure you need it?"

"Most definitely." He assured.

"I don't know. it was given to me by a close friend."

The protest was true but was said to stall for time, Shinji was wondering what Aizen was really up to. He knew his vice-captain was planning something, but what? Why did he want the hogyoku? He was positive that helping him find a man for Orihime wasn't what Aizen really intended.

Shinji threw out some more protests, giving Aizen what he expected, while he thought. Eventually, his gaze slide past Aizen to the Arrancar Guard's second in command, Gin Ichimaru, leading his thoughts towards an often used train about the Arrancar. About how he always got a weird feeling about them, they looked like normal shinigami, but something just seemed off about them.

Tugging on the hogyoku's chain, Shinji dragged out his next words, "I guess you can use it, but I expect a man that's perfect for Orihime."

"I'll try my best." Aizen replied, but both of them knew that no such thing would happen.

The Sultan pulled the hougyoku off the necklace and handed it to Aizen. It was connected by a small contraption that his friend had also made.

A broad smile appeared on Aizen's face as he took the hougyoku out of Shinji's hands. "I thank you captain, for entrusting this task to me." He said then left, Gin gave a patronizing bow to the Sultan before following Aizen out.

_What was that? _Shinji frowned, for just a second he had gotten the same odd feeling from Aizen, like he wasn't seeing something correctly. Going over his memories of the conversation Shinji could find no reason why the odd feeling had appeared. The vice-captain looked like he always had, with his glasses and black shinigami uniform. Unconsciously, Shinji put the mask he was holding in front of his face. _Why was he getting this odd feeling?_

* * *

Outside of the royal chamber far from where anyone could hear, Aizen and Gin discussed what had just happened.

"Shinji sure is a suspicious person ain't he?" Gin stated.

"Of course, he would not be captain if he could not sense subterfuge going on under his nose" Aizen's voice sounded like he was lecturing a small child.

"If he doesn't trust you why give you the hougyoku?" Gin questioned.

"Because he does not know for sure what we are up to and if he refused to give to us it would plainly show his distrust. But it is unimportant." Aizen raised the hogyoku to eye level before continuing, "With this I am one step closer to taking over Hueco Mundo." Stuffing the hogyouku into his white robes the man walked away swiftly, "Come Gin, we have much work to do."

* * *

A few hours later, when everyone was resting, a hooded figure approached the wall that surrounded the palace.

Interestingly, the hooded figure appeared to be trying to leave the palace instead of entering it, and was pulling up a trapdoor hidden in the white sands when a dragon bit the end of their cloak, stopping them.

Turning abruptly the figure put their arms around the dragon in a hug. "I'm sorry Tatsuki!" the girl cried, "I just can't stay here, living like a doll!"

With a last farewell, dragon and princess parted.


	5. Falling In Love

**Author's Note: **I don't own Aladdin or Bleach, and don't expect more updates, I just found half of this story on my computer and decided to finish it.

**Chapter 5**

**Falling In Love  
**

_The Arrancar guard was formed several years ago by Vice-captain Aizen Sousuke. It was created upon the fact that Las Noches needed many shinigami to guard against hollows but always came up short on hands, so the virtuous Aizen searched the Spirit World and Las Noches for any souls with signs of reiatsu. This was for protection and order in the city of Las Noches. Around this time Aizen also devised an illusion what would keep hollows from getting too curious about the soul city in their world. He then showed all the shinigami there how his illusion works so they won't be surprised when seeing the city from the outside._

Ichigo strolled along whistling happily. He had recently come upon a stash of food that would last him for weeks, and even Kon's insistent nagging about anything and everything couldn't bring him down. He had come to the market to find some of his friends to share some of the precious resource with, but instead of spotting them, he saw _her._

She was a beauty whose red hair stood out as much as Ichigo's orange. It was a red that radiated warmth.

The teen had stopped to stare at the girl, who was in turn, staring about in wonder.

"What's up?" Kon asked at Ichigo's sudden stillness, following his gaze Kon spotted the girl. "Wow!" he exclaimed, "I never knew you had a sense of beauty before!" he hopped of Ichigo's shoulder to get a closer 'look.'

…

Orihime was amazed at the kinds of things that were at the open air market. Though most of it was basic necessities that she gave no second thoughts about there was the occasional trinket that attracted her attention. Such as a simple necklace, or the curve in a water jar, there was even a stall that sold carvings of hollow masks. Many stall owners tried to press things upon her but she just shook her head and moved on.

When she came upon a small child reaching for some fruit Orihime couldn't help but give him the apple he was trying so hard to grab. He seemed so starved.

A strong hand wrapped around the princess's arm as the boy ran away in pleasure. "I hope you have money to pay for that." A rough voice said in her ear.

"Wah?" Orihime turned around to face the burly man that was in charge of the fruit stall.

"You better pay for that apple you took." He growled.

"Pay? Why would souls need to pay for anything?" Orihime asked confused. "I don't have any money."

"Then you shall pay for the apple with your hand! As is a thief's proper punishment!" The man's grip tightened on the girl's wrist as he pulled it towards his counter. Grabbing a knife with his other the man prepared to chop off the precious appendage

Orihime struggled frantically spilling out words of apology, her free hand reaching towards her hair, "I'm sorry! I can make it up to you, if you let me go to the Sultan…"

Before the man's knife could even get close to the girls wrist however, another hand stopped it.

"Ah, thank you for finding her." Orihime eyes followed the new hand to see the face of a bemused looking teen that, incredibly, had orange hair.

The man's face looked suspiciously at the teenager, "You know this girl?"

"Unfortunately, she is my sister." The teen looked sad here, then he walked toward Orihime and turned to address the shopkeeper again, "She's a little loopy if you know what I mean."

"But she said she knows the Sultan." the man frowned.

Spotting Kon laying on the ground doing his 'innocent stuff animal act' Ichigo quickly came up with an excuse. "Please," he rolled his eyes, "She thinks the lion is the sultan." Ichigo gestured towards Kon and when the shopkeeper turned to look he whispered to the girl, "Just follow along."

The princess was affronted but did as he said, bowing down low to Kon, who had stood up when he heard Ichigo mention his name.

"Almighty Sultan," Orihime said reverently, "Impart your wisdom on this poor soul."

Standing up proudly Kon declared, "My order as Sultan is that all big-breasted beauties have to take a bath with me."

Ichigo sighed, "Tragic isn't" he told the man, "Come on sis, let's get you to the doctor." He then pushed Orihime away from the shopkeeper who just noticed that the stuffed animal had stolen another apple from his cart and was hiding it behind his back. "Stop you thieves!" He yelled as Kon took off running after Ichigo and Orihime.

…

"So whatcha planning on doing boss?" Gin asked, faintly interested in the pedestal the hogyoku laid upon.

Aizen ignored Gin, letting his actions explain himself. Reaching for the hogyoku Aizen's hand passed through the crystal and touched the dark blob, which at once flowed along his fingers and out into the open air.

"Show me," murmured Aizen, "Show me the one who can enter the cave of wonders."

The blob started to grow and change colors, floating above the pedestal it took the form of a six inch man. Orange hair seemed to be the man's main feature and his clothes were patched and dirty, like most of the poorer souls living in Las Noches.

"That's 'im?" Gin didn't sound impressed, "He don't look like much."

Aizen's ever present smile widened maliciously, "That's him. My diamond in the rough. Come! Let us prepare the Arrancar."

….

"Well, uh, this is where I live." Never before had Ichigo felt shameful about the house he lived in, but now he couldn't help but note everything wrong with it. It's distinct lean, the way the door didn't quite line up with the frame and the missing windows.

Ichigo stared at the girl whose name he learned just minutes ago. Orihime, the most perfect name in soul society, he could say that name a hundred million times and not get tired of it.

Orihime caught Ichigo staring her and smiled, she couldn't help but notice how ruggedly handsome he was. "Shall we go in?"

As Ichigo guided her to the attic he tried to think of something to say, "So, I, uh, noticed it was your first time at the market." Ichigo said awkwardly.

Blushing, Orihime responded, "You could tell?"

"Um, yeah it was kind of obvious."

After a period of silence they realized they were staring at each other, and pointedly looked away.

To cover for his sudden nervousness Ichigo shooed her into the attic and started to fiddle with his bed. Orihime started looking around the room, trying not to focus on the handsome and kind stranger that she shared the room with. "Nice place you have here." She said with sincerity.

The male teen looked up and blushed, "Not really, but it has a good view." He pulled back the curtain to reveal the Palace.

"Oh wow!" the red-head exclaimed. She had never seen the Palace from the outside. It was a beautiful watching the sky-dome from the outside, it was a circle of pure-blue with fluffy white clouds floating across it.

"I wonder what it's like in there," Ichigo whispered, "To have food and not to be bothered by the Arrancar…"

"Sure, having people tell where to go and what to do, never having an adventure of your own." Orihime responded.

"It's better than here, never knowing where you're next meal is from." Ichigo countered.

"Better than not being free to make your own choices."

"Having to constantly watch over your shoulder,"

"Not being able to go to the bathroom without a guard,"

"Sometimes you just feel-"

"Trapped," Orihime finished.

The teens caught each other's gazes again for split second, then Ichigo gestured at his bed, indicating for the girl to sit down.

After they both sit down, he awkwardly asks, "So, uh, where'd you come from?"

"Does it matter? I ran away, and I don't think I can go back."

"Huh, no one gonna miss you?"

Orihime is embarrassed by his tone and looks down, with her hair hiding her face she whispers, "My father is trying to marry me off."

"That's terrible." Ichigo responded.

It was then that Kon found the perfect moment. He had been waiting for it ever since they helped the damsel in distress. Launching himself he landed perfectly in between Orihime's breasts and began to rub his face on them. "Ahh a girl!" he cried, "I never thought our Ichigo would grow up enough to bring a girl home with him!"

Angered, Ichigo tore Kon away from Orihime, flinging him to the floor and stepping on his face. Hard.

"Mmmf!" Kon tried to speak around the foot in his mouth.

"What?" Orihime seemed rather dazed by what just happened.

"He was trying to comfort you." Ichigo said, trying to cover Kon's perverseness, and possibly have it reflect badly on himself, "He was feels sorry for you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, he would do anything to help you, if he could."

Orihime looked up at Ichigo with sparkling eyes. Ichigo looked down at her and blushed, slowly but surely they started to lean in to each other.

But of course, they couldn't have their moment yet.

"There you are!" Ichigo recognized the voice of Grimmjow.

Both of the teens looked up and exclaimed, "They found me!" They looked at each confused, "they're after you?"

The guards started to appear in the door, swords drawn and looking ready for blood.

"Santen Kess-!"

"Do you trust me?"

Surprised at the interruption, Orihime looks at Ichigo, "What?"

The orange-haired male stood in his window, one hand offered out to her, "Do you trust me?" he repeated.

Hesitantly, the girl places her hand in his, "Yes."

"Then jump!" Orihime fell out of the window, Ichigo's hand pulling her down. Thankfully the two fall into a large pile of sand just outside the window. Unfortunately, Grimmjow was already there.

"I finally got you Ichigo!" Grimmjow guffawed, "Grab them guys."

The guards started to yank at Ichigo's arms and tying them up, shoving Orihime to the side.

"Stop!" she yells, "Stop!" She pushes her way in front of Grimmjow and points her finger at him, "Stop on order of the Princess!"

Surprised, the guards stop their movements.

"Princess?" Ichigo trails off, incredulous.

Grimmjow bows slightly, "I'm sorry princess, but this man is wanted by Guard Captain Aizen. You'll have to talk to him."

As the guards drag Ichigo out, Orihime glares at Grimmjow. "Oh I will, believe me, I will."


End file.
